


If It's Not Rough, It Isn't Fun

by dahmers_apt213



Series: Hurts So Good [1]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Aggressive Andrew Minyard, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Blow Jobs, Choking, Excessive use of the word fuck, Eye Contact, Hair-pulling, Kinda, Licking, M/M, Neil asks for what he wants, Neil is Sassy, Overstimulation, Possessive Andrew Minyard, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Scratching, Soft Andrew Minyard, and Neil likes it, andrew is Strong, andrew is aggressive, andrew's fingers in neil's mouth, cum drunk neil, giggling during sex, neil begs, neil is loud, neil is needy, they're in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:48:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25351162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dahmers_apt213/pseuds/dahmers_apt213
Summary: “Well, maybe you could be a little aggressive towards me sometimes?” Neil says, shrugging a bit. “Like, while we're -- you know,” He says, gesturing between the two of them.“I’m always aggressive towards you.” Andrew responds.“I know, but I like the idea of you taking control and being super dominant. Don’t be afraid to hurt me a little bit; you’re not gonna break me, and I like it when you’re aggressive.”Andrew doesn’t know if he would be able to let himself hurt Neil in this way, even if he asks for it. But Andrew considers it, nonetheless. Though, he has to admit that the thought of Neil begging to be wrecked by Andrew...is a good thought.
Relationships: Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Series: Hurts So Good [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1835887
Comments: 14
Kudos: 375





	If It's Not Rough, It Isn't Fun

**Author's Note:**

> this is the start of a series focused on rough sex!! I have good things coming!   
> also, this is COMPLETELY self-indulgent, but i think it turned out pretty good, so enjoy i guess :)

It’s the middle of practice and the entire team, save Andrew, is crowded around Dan, who is explaining a new play that they are planning to use at their game next Friday. Neil is extra sore today, thanks to Kevin who insisted on doing leg exercises for the entire night practice, last night. As he listens to Dan talk, he stretches his legs, wiggling his hips a bit before bending at the waist to grab onto the toe of his shoe. 

“Damn, Neil!” Nicky interrupts Dan, “Been doing extra squats? How come I’ve never noticed how nice your ass is?” 

Andrew drops his racquet, and Neil straightens back up, blinking back at Nicky. It takes exactly 1 more second before Andrew has Nicky by the collar of his jersey, with a knife in his face. “Say it again, Nicky.” he growls out, fire in his eyes. Nicky’s got his hands up, trying to wiggle backwards out of Andrew’s grip. 

“Andrew!” Wymack yells from the outer court, banging a fist on the plexiglass. Andrew is not giving in that easily though, and tightens his grip on Nicky’s jersey. 

“Sorry, Neil; Andrew, I didn’t mean it.” Nicky wimpers out, “Neil, I didn’t mean it.” He pleads, turning towards Neil. Everyone else is silent, watching the interaction, afraid to intervene.

Neil is only looking at Andrew though, watching the features of his face tense. There’s something so attractive about the hardness of Andrew’s features when he gets mad. And it makes Neil excited thinking that he’s the reason Andrew is getting mad at Nicky, right now. It makes Neil excited thinking about how aggressive and possessive Andrew can get. Neil shifts on his feet, trying not to think about how  _ hot _ Andrew looks while he’s staring at Nicky like he’s about to kill him. He wants Andrew to look at him like that. 

“Andrew.” Neil says, clearing his throat and turning Andrew’s attention toward him. Neil raises his eyebrows, as he stares directly into Andrew’s hazel eyes, a silent conversation happening between the two of them. Andrew narrows his eyes at Neil before snapping his head back to Nicky.

“Not again, Nicky.” Andrew snarls, before releasing his jersey and shoving him backwards, sliding his knife back into his armband as he turns around, glancing at Neil as he passes back over to the goal. Everyone watches Andrew walk to his goal and pick up his racquet, as if nothing even happened.

“Okay,” Dan claps her hands to bring the attention back to her, “Let’s get back to it.” She takes a deep breath before diving back into her explanation. Neil glances back over towards Andrew, who looks bored, as usual, in the goal. Their eyes meet and Neil smirks at him, earning an eye roll from Andrew. Neil looks down at his shoes, then back up at Dan, trying and failing to focus on what she’s saying. The rest of practice drags on. Neil can’t think of anything else except Andrew, Andrew,  _ Andrew _ .

* * *

Two days after the incident with Nicky on the court, Andrew and Neil have the dorm to themselves for a few hours, since Kevin has a late class tonight. They make out lazilly on the couch, a movie playing on the TV in the background. Neil is in Andrew’s lap, straddling him, his arms draped around Andrew’s neck. Neil pulls back suddenly, staring at Andrew’s face. Andrew stares back, brows knitting together in concern. Neil smiles at the expression on Andrew’s face, leaning down for a quick peck on the lips before pulling back again.

“What?” Andrew asks, squeezing Neil’s hips where his hands rest. 

“It’s just--” Neil starts, embarrassed to say what he’s trying to say, and knowing Andrew might be put off by it. “I kind of liked it when you got all aggressive towards Nicky the other day.” Andrew looks down at Neil’s collar bone, contemplating the statement.

“Okay.” He responds finally, looking back up to Neil’s eyes. 

“Well, maybe you could be a little aggressive towards me sometimes?” Neil finishes, shrugging a bit. “Like, while we're -- you know,” He says, gesturing between the two of them.

“I’m always aggressive towards you.” Andrew responds.

“I know, but I like the idea of you taking control and being super dominant. Don’t be afraid to hurt me a little bit; you’re not gonna break me, and I like it when you’re aggressive.” 

Andrew looks back down at Neil’s collar bone, and shifts under him. 

“Sorry, I shouldn’t have asked.” Neil says, and moves to get off of Andrew’s lap. 

“No, it’s okay, I’m just thinking about it.” Neil relaxes back into his place on Andrew’s lap. Andrew doesn’t know if he would be able to let himself hurt Neil in this way, even if he asks for it. But Andrew considers it, nonetheless. Though, he has to admit that the thought of Neil begging to be  _ wrecked _ by Andrew...is a good thought.

“You don’t have to say yes right now, and it’s okay if you never say yes, I just wanted you to know that I like it. Okay?” 

* * *

Andrew spends all of the next three days thinking about Neil’s request. They haven’t had a whole lot of alone time, meaning that they haven't touched each other (aside from quick kisses in the mornings) for three days.

Neil comes back to the dorm after his 4pm class, and tosses his bag onto the couch, strolling over to the freezer to put away the ice cream he picked up on the way back. He stands at the freezer for a few seconds rearranging the items so he can fit the 2 new pints in the freezer.

Andrew comes up behind him, grabbing Neil’s hips and pressing him into the fridge. Neil pushes back into Andrew, stepping back to close the freezer, and Andrew immediately pushes him up against the front of the fridge again, hooking his fingers in Neil’s belt loops. Neil’s chest hits the fridge with a thump, and he turns his head to look at Andrew in his peripheral. 

“Welcome home.” Andrew says, voice scratchy as if he’s been sleeping. He brings a hand up to Neil’s throat, resting his fingers around the base, feeling Neil’s heartbeat quicken. Neil breathes out a shaky breath and pushes his ass back into Andrew’s crotch. The fingers resting on Neil’s throat squeeze just a bit, enough to send a shiver up Neil’s spine. Andrew spins him around, shoving him up against the fridge, still holding onto his neck, so the two of them are now chest to chest. Neil can’t help the blush creeping up his cheeks, and the dopey smile currently plastered across his face; Andrew is  _ hot _ , and Neil  _ likes _ it. He’s sure this stupid smile comes off as smug and bratty, but he doesn’t care, as long as Andrew keeps this up. 

Andrew gives Neil’s throat another squeeze before moving his hand to Neil’s hair, and yanking his head back to expose his throat. 

“Ah! Do that again, Andrew…” Neil mumbles in response, his lips curling into a blissful smile. It’s almost embarrassing how hard Neil is already.

Andrew ignores him and licks a stripe up Neil’s throat before sucking a mark at the base, drawing little whimpers out of the redhead. Neil wraps an arm around Andrew’s shoulder and brings his other hand up to grab onto Andrew’s blonde hair, as Andrew bites the edge of Neil’s jaw, definitely leaving a mark. He moves his other hand to Neil’s lower back, pulling his body flush against his own. The sounds Neil makes in response are overwhelming, to say the least. Andrew is surprised how much he  _ likes  _ Neil like this, pliant and eager in his arms, responding well to the newly assertive movements. Andrew yanks Neil’s hair again, before sliding his other hand lower, dipping into the waistband of Neil’s jeans, and grabbing a handful of ass. 

“Fuck, Andrew…” comes tumbling out of Neil’s mouth with a hiss. Neil’s grip on Andrew’s hair tightens when Andrew rolls his hips against Neil, with another yank of red hair. Neil’s fingers dig into Andrew’s shoulder blade, as he presses a rough kiss to his mouth. Neil hums into the kiss, pushing his hips forward, into Andrew’s, and earning a groan from the blonde in front of him. Neil pulls back, biting his lip, and staring directly into Andrew’s hazel eyes. Andrew slides his hand out of Neil’s hair, to rest against his throat again. He squeezes gently, leaning in to nip at the underside of Neil’s jaw. 

Keys. There are keys sliding into the locked door of their dorm. Fuck. Kevin’s not supposed to be back yet, what the fuck.

“Fuck,” Andrew growls, pushing off of Neil and turning around towards the opposite counter, wiping his mouth. Neil quickly adjusts himself, and rushes over to the sink next to Andrew, praying that there are dishes in the sink that he can pretend to be doing.

The door to their dorm swings open, and Kevin waltzes in, throwing his bag onto the couch, and letting out a puff of air. 

“Kevin!” Neil squeaks, “Don’t you have class?” 

“Good to see you, too, Neil.” Kevin replies, “It let out early, so...I’m home.” 

“Lovely.” Andrew grumbles, still leaning on the counter. 

Kevin shoots him a look, “Anyway, I was just gonna watch another game, if you want to join me, Neil. I’ll order Chipotle.” 

“Uh,” Neil glances to Andrew and clears his throat, “Yeah, let me just finish the dishes and change. Sounds good.”    
“Cool.” Kevin turns to his phone, presumably to order said Chipotle.

Andrew huffs, “Fuckin’ nerds.” He grumbles before sliding out of the kitchen toward the bedroom. 

Kevin scoffs, glancing at Neil, who’s watching Andrew leave, “What’s his problem?” 

Neil’s eyes snap back to Kevin, “Fuck if I know.” He mumbles, looking back to the sink to finish the dishes that he apparently just volunteered to do. 

* * *

Two more days pass before Andrew and Neil get the dorm to themselves for the night. Kevin left this morning for an Exy tryout in Georgia, and he won’t be back until tomorrow afternoon, ensuring their privacy, for at least 36 hours. 

Neil is sprawled out on the couch when Andrew returns to the dorm after his last class of the day. He throws his bag into the living room, more forceful than usual. 

“Hey,” Neil says, watching Andrew move around the dorm, kicking his shoes off and going to the sink for a glass of water, “What’s up?” 

Andrew gulps down a whole glass of water, before looking over at Neil, “Nothing. Kevin’s gone.” He states, as if Neil forgot. This is their first alone night in weeks, there’s no way Neil forgot that they have the dorm to themselves tonight. 

“Uh huh…” Neil confirms, lips curling up into a slight smile. Andrew sets his glass in the sink, then moves over to the couch, picking Neil’s legs up and plopping down under them, placing Neil’s feet over his lap. 

“What are we watching?” Andrew turns to the TV, feigning interest. Neil smiles, he knows Andrew’s tricks, and he’s not going to play along that easily this time. If Andrew wants him, he’s gonna have to take it. 

Neil turns back toward the TV, trying to keep the smile off of his face. “Bearcats game.” 

“Mmm,” Andrew hums approval, side-eyeing Neil. He rests his hand on Neil’s shins, rubbing mindlessly. 

It takes everything for Neil to not jump in Andrew’s lap, and maul him, but Neil is showing tremendous restraint, waiting for Andrew to make the first move. 

It takes approximately 5 more minutes of this silent, boring waiting game, before Andrew’s hand starts sliding farther up Neil’s leg resting on his thigh. Neil swallows and stares at the side of Andrew’s face, his jaw is clenched; he’s clearly holding back, just like Neil. 

The sexual tension in the room is unbearable, and it soon becomes clear to Neil that Andrew is not going to make the first move without more prompting. Neil lifts his legs up and pivots his body so his shoulders are in Andrew’s lap, draping his legs across the other arm of the couch. He bites his lip and tilts his chin up at Andrew, unintentionally showing off the fading bite mark on his jaw from two days prior. 

Andrew stares down at Neil in his lap, admiring the way his freckles dance over his nose, the way his blue eyes track his own, the way his scars advertise his resilience. Neil stares back, thinking about all the ways he can kiss Andrew. He pushes up, holding himself up with a hand on the arm of the couch, his face is inches from Andrew’s. Andrew is quick to close the space between them, wrapping an arm around Neil and pulling him to his chest. Neil maneuvers himself so he’s straddling Andrew, hardly breaking away from their kiss while he moves. He drapes his arms around Andrew’s neck, curling one hand into his blonde hair. Andrew rests his hands on Neil’s ass, gently pulling him towards himself. 

Their bodies are on fire, hot and needy, anticipating each other’s movements and excited at every little touch. Neil rolls his hips, grinding down onto Andrew’s groin, and gasping into Andrew’s mouth at the friction that he’s awarded himself for his extraordinary display of self control not even 10 minutes earlier. 

Andrew latches onto Neil’s neck, making mark after mark, biting and sucking, and basking in the sounds escaping Neil’s mouth. He threads eager fingers in Neil’s auburn hair, tugging, and tilting Neil’s chin to expose more of his neck. Andrew slides a hand up the back of Neil’s shirt, pressing firmly over the dimples at the base of his spine. Neil rolls his hips on Andrew again, earning a hiss from the blonde. Andrew pulls Neil in for another kiss, greedily licking into his mouth and nipping at his bottom lip. He wraps his arms around Neil’s body, hooking his hands under Neil’s thighs, before standing up. Neil crosses his ankles behind Andrew’s back, holding onto him like a koala. Andrew’s quick movement surprises Neil, but he holds on, nonetheless, even more turned on by Andrew’s blatant display of strength. 

Andrew walks them down the hall towards their bedroom, swaying a bit under the weight of Neil. He takes a moment to press Neil up against the wall just outside of their bedroom, bracing himself with an arm pressed to the wall, Neil still holding himself up on Andrew’s body. 

Neil pulls back from their heated kiss, “Stop stalling,” He whispers, smiling at Andrew’s lust filled eyes. 

“Junkie…” Andrew responds, before wrapping his arm back under Neil’s thigh, walking them into the room, and dropping Neil onto the bed. 

Neil yelps when he’s dropped onto his back, then immediately giggles and rubs his thighs together, staring up at Andrew with hungry blue eyes. His face is already filled with so much bliss, and it’s driving Andrew crazy. Andrew growls as he rips his shirt over his head, and Neil makes quick work of removing his own shirt. 

Neil drinks in the sight of a shirtless Andrew standing over him, it never gets old. Andrew crawls over Neil, pressing a rough kiss to his mouth. Neil grabs at Andrew’s shoulders and spreads his knees, allowing more space for Andrew to slide between his legs. Their bodies move in sync, skin on skin, chest to chest, breathing in each other’s air, feeding off of each other’s desire. 

Andrew pulls back, sitting back on his knees and raking his nails down Neil’s chest, leaving pink trails over the skin where he scratches. Neil bites his lip at the sensation, writhing under Andrew’s hands, needing more, more,  _ more _ , anything, just more. 

Andrew stares at the squirming redhead in front of him, eager for more of  _ him _ . He slides a hand up Neil’s chest to his throat, following with his body to lay on top of Neil again. He grinds down onto Neil, at the same time as he squeezes at his throat.

“Fuck,” Neil gasps out, grasping at Andrew’s shoulders. Andrew bites at the edge of Neil’s jaw, squeezing gently at his throat, and moving his hips just enough to make Neil start begging for more. 

“Andrew, fuck…” Neil pants out into Andrew’s hair, his heart is beating so fast, and his body burns where Andrew is touching him. “Need more of you, ‘Drew…” He mumbles, pulling Andrew into his chest, and wrapping a leg around his waist, holding their hips together. 

“Needy…” Andrew mumbles against Neil’s neck, but he pulls back anyway, moving down to drag Neil’s shorts and underwear off in one swift motion. Neil hooks his leg back around Andrew’s hip as soon as he’s close enough, pulling him back down on top of him. Andrew catches himself on the bed, holding himself up above Neil, and smirking at the look on Neil’s face. “Don’t get ahead of yourself, Neil.” He warns, slowly lowering his face to press a firm kiss to Neil’s lips. He pulls back again and Neil lets out a huff, but Andrew grasps his leaking cock, and Neil bites back a moan at the much needed skin contact. 

Andrew moves his body lower, licking and sucking at Neil’s lower stomach and hips, before finally wrapping his lips around the head of Neil’s cock. Neil throws his head back onto the pillow, shoving a hand into Andrew’s hair, his other hand grasping at the headboard behind him. 

“Oh fuck, Andrew,” He gasps out, already dizzy and drunk from Andrew’s mouth on him. 

Andrew pulls off, stroking Neil lazily, reaching for lube from the nightstand with his free hand. He coats his fingers with lube, rubbing a finger over Neil’s entrance. Neil pushes his hips down, begging for Andrew to  _ just fuck him already _ ! 

Andrew presses his free hand onto Neil’s lower stomach, holding him still. He’s not done  _ teasing _ , yet. He pokes a finger into Neil’s hole, “Desperate for my cock, junkie?” Andrew purrs at him, and Neil absolutely  _ melts _ at the pet name. 

“Yes, Andrew. Need your cock…” Neil slurs and lets his mouth fall open when Andrew presses a second finger into him, scissoring him open. Andrew sucks Neil’s cock into his mouth again, working him open with his fingers. “Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Neil gasps, when Andrew curves his fingers to tap at his prostate. Andrew looks up at Neil through his eyelashes, watching him squirm and writhe and come undone because of Andrew. 

He pulls his fingers out of Neil, only to slide 3 fingers back into him, earning another groan from the redhead. Andrew fucks into Neil, curving his fingers every few thrusts, making Neil moan like he’s already got a cock in him. 

Neil tugs on Andrew’s hair, “Are you gonna - ah! - fuck me, or just tease me all night?” 

Andrew pulls his mouth off of Neil’s dick, and slides a hand up Neil’s chest, settling at the base of his throat. Neil inhales sharply, staring into Andrew’s eyes. “Keep being sassy and i’ll fuck you so good you won’t be able to walk.” 

Neil smirks at this, “Is that a threat or a promise?’” and Andrew’s grip on his throat tightens. 

Neil shudders, his cock twitching at the feeling of Andrew’s fingers around his throat and in his ass. 

Andrew pulls off of Neil and reaches for the lube again, pushing his pants down and off, and coating his cock in a generous amount. 

Neil giggles. He fucking  _ giggles _ .

Andrew looks up at him, and he’s watching Andrew, a dopey smile on his face, one hand on his cock, and the other hand in his mouth, sucking on his fingers. Oh fuck, Andrew just about  _ loses it  _ right there, at the sight of Neil like this. He’s completely giddy, drowning in desire, and eager to be touched and loved by Andrew. 

Andrew growls, crawling over Neil so his face is barely an inch away from him. Neil takes his hand out of his mouth and bites his lip, staring up at Andrew. 

Andrew presses a hand to Neil’s cheek, feeling the scars left over from Baltimore, and loving him for them anyway. He kisses Neil hard and rough, like it’s the last kiss they’ll ever share. 

Andrew pulls back, panting, staring into Neil’s eyes, blown wide with lust. 

Neil bites his lip and hooks his leg around Andrew’s hip, pulling him down. 

“Use your words, Neil.” Andrew prompts, just as eager as Neil is.

“Fuck me, Andrew, I want you.” Neil begs, unable to contain his desire any longer. 

Andrew is more than happy to follow through on his earlier promise to fuck Neil until he can’t walk. He pulls back just slightly to position himself in front of Neil’s entrance, slowly pressing into Neil, and watching as his expression changes from  _ want  _ and  _ hunger  _ to  _ satisfied  _ and  _ euphoric _ . 

Neil loves the stretch of Andrew pushing into him, a smile creeping onto his face, as Andrew bottoms out. “Oh fuck,” he breathes out into Andrew’s mouth, clawing at his back and leaving scratch marks. 

Andrew nips at Neil’s neck, grinding his hips slowly into Neil, eliciting little whimpers and mumbled curses. 

Neil squirms under him, tightening his legs around Andrew’s hips. Andrew pulls back, only to slam back into Neil. 

“Oh fuck!” Neil yelps, “Fuck…” Andrew is unrelenting with his fucking, pounding into Neil at a brutal pace. And Neil is relishing in it. His mouth is hanging open, and his eyes are closed.

“Look at me, Neil.” Andrew pants out, his voice straining. Neil opens his eyes, biting his lip, and staring directly into Andrew’s hazel eyes, as he fucks Neil into the mattress. 

Andrew shifts, bringing a hand up to rest at Neil’s throat, still looking him directly in the eyes.

“Ah, Ah, fuck, yes,” Neil gasps out, as Andrew hits him directly in the prostate. Neil threads a hand into Andrew’s hair, tugging him down for an aggressive kiss. Andrew slows his thrusts, licking into Neil’s mouth and savoring the taste of him, before biting down on his bottom lip. Neil scratches at the hair on the back of Andrew’s head, content to stay like this forever: connected, sharing, loving. 

Andrew pulls back, snatching Neil’s hands from his hair, and pinning them on the pillow above him with one big hand. 

And Neil is content to stay like  _ this _ forever, too: held down, blissed-out, getting absolutely railed by his boyfriend. 

Andrew nestles in Neil’s neck, sucking purple bruises right at the base of his throat. The sounds tumbling out of Neil are intoxicating, and it only makes Andrew want more of them. He lets go of Neil’s hands, leaning back and pulling Neil by his waist into his lap. He wraps his hands around Neil’s thighs to hold him there and fucks up into him, making Neil moan and whine and beg for more. 

Neil can barely think straight, letting Andrew have full control, letting him use him how he wants, and not caring if the neighbors hear them.

“Fuck, fuck, yes, fuck,” Neil breathes out, eyes closed tight, his hands grasping at his own hair.

Andrew drops Neil’s thighs, crawling back over the absolute mess of a man under him. He grabs one of Neil’s hands, threading their fingers together and pressing their interlocked hands into the mattress. Andrew brings his other hand up to shove three fingers into Neil’s mouth. Neil happily sucks on Andrew’s fingers; he’s well past the point of thinking about anything. 

After several seconds, Andrew pulls his fingers from Neil’s mouth and reaches between them to wrap his spit-slick hand around Neil’s cock, stroking him in time with his thrusting.

“Fuck, ‘Drew, you’re so good, -ah- yes, fuck, An’rew make me cum, -ah- you fuck me so good, ‘drew, fuck,” Andrew rams into Neil’s prostate once again, and Neil cums hard, panting into Andrew’s mouth, squeezing their interlocked hands. 

“Mmm, fuck, ‘Drew, you’re so good, yes, mmm…” Neil mumbles, cum-drunk and spent, as Andrew fucks into him, chasing his own orgasm. He lets go of Neil’s hand to sit back and grab onto his thighs again, pulling him to meet his thrusts. “Mmm, fuck,” Neil mutters, watching as Andrew tenses above him. 

“Fuck, Neil,” Andrew pants out, seconds away from his own orgasm. Two more sloppy thrusts, and Andrew is spilling into Neil and collapsing on top of him, catching himself on his hands before he lays directly in the cum on Neil’s stomach. 

Neil wraps his arms and legs around Andrew, holding onto him as if he might lose him. Andrew leans down to kiss Neil, the aggressiveness from barely a minute ago forgotten and replaced with tenderness.

Neil curls a hand into Andrew’s hair, tugging him back gently, “Get off of me, i’m covered in cum.” he whispers, as lovingly as he can manage.

Andrew snorts, pulling out of Neil and flopping down beside him, “Gross,” he says as Neil hops off to the bathroom. 

“You made this happen, idiot.” Neil yells back at him, and Andrew smiles, thankful that Neil isn’t in the room to see it, because he’d never let him live it down. Andrew doesn’t respond, standing up and pulling on a clean pair of boxers. He surveys the room, eyes landing on the clock.  **_6:38_ ** Perfect time for dinner then ice cream. He grabs a fresh pair of jeans and Neil comes back into the room right as Andrew is sliding into a black patterned t-shirt. 

“Where are we going?” Neil questions, he’s only wearing his underwear from earlier. 

“I thought we could go get dinner and stop at that ice cream place on the way back.” He cards a hand through his hair, glancing into the mirror above the dresser. 

“Okay,” Neil responds, opening a drawer to grab a fresh pair of jeans. 

Andrew sits on the edge of the bed, watching Neil get dressed. 

There’s something so intimate about watching someone put back together what was just wrecked. Not even 5 minutes earlier, Neil was naked, flushed, and panting, begging for more of Andrew. Now here he is, fully dressed, putting himself back together in front of Andrew’s eyes. 

**Author's Note:**

> come hang out with me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/tozierstrashy) !


End file.
